Chaotic Battle! Goku teams up with Goku!?
Plot Makma launches Electro Eclipse Bomb at Gohan, however, he deflects it away and punches her chest; sending her flying. She notes that he just struck her cleavage and in return uses Special Beam Cannon at him, however, he counters with his own Special Beam Cannon. The energy beams collide with one another only for Makma's energy beam to be overpowered and knock her away as Goku and Yamma continue their clash. In the interest of time; Android 13 has arrived on Floor 6 and spots Vegeta: GT and Goku: GT with Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. Android 13 exclaims that he doesn't have time as his match maybe soon as Goku: GT asks Xeno Goku and he tells his counterpart that Naraku invited him and Vegeta: GT. Android 13 punches Xeno Goku in the face and sends him flying; telling him not to ignore him as Goku: GT asks who he is before proceeding to punch him in the gut and kicking him into the ground. Goku: GT lets out an explosion of ki as Android 13 notices that he is now in a transformed state as Goku: GT reveals that it is his Potential Unleashed state while Xeno Goku has powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Android 13 uses Bio-Destruction Bomb against Xeno Goku and destroys the area around him as Goku: GT powers through the dust cloud and punches him in the face. Goku: GT recognises Chiaoman's and EX Prilin's ki and realises that they are one of the genetic sources as Goku: GT begins charging his Kamehameha while Xeno Goku reveals have sustained some injuries as he too is charging his Kamehameha. Android 13 uses Kamehame Beam Cannon against Goku: GT while he is struck by Xeno Goku's Kamehameha. Goku: GT stops charging his Kamehameha and dodges the attack as a tower similar to Korin's is destroyed. Android 13's lower half was destroyed by the attack but he manages to regenerate his lower body thanks to EX Prilin's Cells in him. Goku: GT transforms into Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds to go for an all-out assault against Android 13. Xeno Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 4 proceeds to immediately assist his counterpart. Android 13 begins to become overwhelmed by their attacks and tries to use Dynamite Kick on Xeno Goku but his ankle is grabbed as Android 13 follows up with Masenko. Xeno Goku uses Instant Shock Strike as Goku: GT follows up with Crimson God Strike sending him hurtling into a cliff. Xeno Goku goes to deliver a heavy kick but Android 13 grabs him by the ankle and proceeds to tell him to prepare gathering all his energy including his life-force as he tells Xeno Goku that he'll take him out with him if he has to. Xeno Goku repeatedly kicks him in the head in order to try to break free but Android 13 maintains his grip as Goku: GT flies above with the plan to use 10x Kamehameha, however, Android 13 simply smirks at him before unleashing his energy resulting in a massive explosion. Xeno Goku is heavily injured and sent flying while Goku: GT is knocked from the sky and Xeno Goku feels a sharp pain in his right leg. He looks down and notices that his right foreleg was completely destroyed in the attack. Goku: GT sighs at relief believing that Android 13 has destroyed himself completely as Xeno Chronoa arrives and immediately goes over to heal Xeno Goku and restores his right leg. Xeno Goku prepares back down as Goku: GT notices a wormhole before being kicked in the back of the head by Android 13 revealing that he has survived and completely regenerated. He reveals that he went to Age 2360's Earth and extends his hand out as the energy from every Earthling on Earth. After the last drop of energy is taken from Earth; Android 13 begins transforming into what he refers to as his Semi-Perfect form and shows that his power has not increased due to his Self-Destruct implying that Cell was a special case as Vegeta: GT states that Saiyan Power doesn't work when the wounds are self-inflicted. Vegeta: GT and Xeno Vegeta state that they're taking over now as they both power up to Super Saiyan 4. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Goku *Makma *Yamma *Xeno Goku *Goku: GT *Vegeta: GT *Xeno Vegeta Locations *Floor 5 *Floor 6 Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Potential Unleashed *Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Gohan vs. Makma *Goku vs. Yamma *Goku: GT (Base/Potential Unleashed/Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Android 13 (Nucleus) Category:Fanga